darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LordNyax113
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jakerl Darth Pillsbury Hello there LordNyax113 and welcome to Darthipedia. I've worked on the Darth Pillsbury article and "improved" it a bit and I must say I like it, great story, good job. I just wanted to let you know I think this could easily become a Featured Sith (Yes, I think this is worthy to be on the main page), and I would like to nominate it. I'll ask my fellow administrators to review it and give their opinions before nominating, I hope you don't mind. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *I've discussed the article with Supergeeky1 and he agrees with me (he even created a myspace page for “him” and made an image). There are just a few small things that need to be done, like checking the article for mistakes or spelling errors and perhaps finding (and/or making) a few more images. But other than that it looks great, it should be ready to be nominated within days. It took me a week to get Darth Elmo ready for Featured Sith, you managed to get very close to that after just one day. Great job. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Hello again LordNyax113, Darth Pillsbury is looking really good and I think he's about ready to be nominated for Featured Sith. With your permission I'd like to nominate the article. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:17, 26 September 2007 (UTC) *I've nominated the article, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:23, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back Hello Nyax, we have not met before. I read your question on Jedimca0's page and I have a link for you to the COB, there you can find the transcripst of previous meetings as wel as the results that came out of those. Here is the shortcut to the Council of Blood DP:COB Have a nice day dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *Hello and Welcome back Nyax, here is a linkt to a short list of decisions that were made at the 1st COB, and Here is a link to the list of decisions that were made at the last COB. Also, as a result of the last COB and further discussion in the forums, nominations for Evil Genius of the Month and Articles of Eviltude have begun. It's good to have you back, keep up the good work. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) **Yes, the profanity issue been has settled. The proposal was not excepted, but we did create Darthipedia:Warnings and put a link to that on the main page to warn people that our articles can contain profanity. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ***Hello again, If you want to write an essay feel free to use your userpage or a user sub page for the essay, essays in the main or Darthipedia namespace need admin approval. because we do not know the content of your essay, we can't "judge" it. So, if you use your userpage, we’ll be able to read it and if it gets approved it can be moved to the Darthipedia namespace. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:44, 2 February 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]]